mangafandomcom-20200224-history
After War Gundam X: Under the Moonlight
Kadokawa | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Gundam Ace | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = December 2004 | last = 2006 | volumes = 4 | volume_list = }} After War Gundam X: Under The Moonlight, also known as New Mobile Century Gundam X: Under the Moonlight, is the sequel manga to the After War Gundam X anime and takes place seven years after the final episode in the series. The four book series stars a new cast of characters different than those in the anime, but includes the same designs and mechanical drawings of the ships and mobile suits featured in the anime. The series focuses on Rick Aller, and a Newtype pilot from the 7th Space War named Kai, as well as a mysterious organization that has rebuilt D.O.M.E. after its destruction at the end of the After War Gundam X anime. This series is written by Chitose Oojima, with artwork by Yutaka Akatsu, and design cooperation from Takyuki Yanase. Originally planned as only a short series in Gundam Ace, the popularity of it caused it to be expanded and compiled into a four volume manga series published by Kadokawa. Summary During a contest to win rights to salvage and perform shows in the Sea of Lorelei, Rick Aller rescues Rosa the Second (Rosa II, aka Rosa Rosa) when her mercenary crew turn on her. With her mobile suit damage, and his own small mobile armor damaged as well, they hide inside a sunken submarine that has been resting on the ocean floor since the 7th Space War. While investigating the ship they discover a black Gundam X and decide to use the mobile suit to escape in. But when they open the cockpit they discover the pilot of the mobile suit is still inside of it and in a state of suspended animation. Awakening him they make their escape from the ship and defeat the mercenaries that turned on Rosa II. Introducing himself as Kai, the pilot of the black Gundam X displays unusual abilities that lead the crew of the Vulture ship to speculate that he is a Newtype. Mirage Weiß, the captain of the Vulture ship Mirage, decides to take Kai to a Newtype Lab after Kai starts to suffer a mental break down. When they arrive to find the Newtype Lab destroyed, Kai leaves the ship and uncovers the powerful Gundam Belphagor, and battles Rick as he pilots the black Gundam X. Rick is rescued by Rosa II when she arrives in her G-Falcon, and together they flee as Kai destroys the Mirage with a single shot from the Gundam Belphagor's weapons. Joining up with a quirky female mechanic named Mana, a survivor of the destruction of Fort Severn by Carris Nautilus in the anime, they repaint and repair the Gundam X. Together they start a pursuit of Kai, who has now joined a mysterious organization that have rebuilt D.O.M.E., the true purpose of why and what the group intends are unknown. X Moonlight Category:After War Gundam X Category:Shōnen manga ja:機動新世紀ガンダムX〜UNDER THE MOONLIGHT〜 zh:機動新世紀GUNDAM X UNDER THE MOONLIGHT